Quidditch for Girls
by Kia-kaha22
Summary: There's no coed Quidditch. And Lily Evans is about to change that. But what about that annoying Seeker, James Potter who just won't leave her alone? Please Read & Review! Thanks
1. Playing the Game

**This is my first fan-fiction ever! Please review and enjoy. I do not own any of the characters or ideas; they all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Quidditch. A fast paced, brutal, and yet addicting sport; and I, Lily Evans, have become entrapped.

As a muggle-born I had never experienced the game until I came to Hogwarts. After my first lesson in flying, I knew I was head-over-heels in love.

There was only one issue. Girls were not allowed to play on their house teams.

Well, this was about to change because let me tell you when I want something I always get it.

I tend to spend my evenings practicing my skills on an old broom with my Slytherin best friend Severus Snape. He doesn't care much for flying but likes to humor me and try.

On one such night, as I was practicing my diving, Severus asked me, "Hey Lil, why don't you just ask Professor Mcgonagall if you can try out for the Gryffindor team, I mean the worst you can do is not make it?"

"You honestly don't think I've tried already Sev, I've pretty much badgered her every day after class. She always says she'd be happy to have me play if the Ministry allowed it. "I replied.

" Well then go to the ministry and demand they let you play."

"I've thought of that, and maybe I will." I said as I landed next to Severus on the ground.

"I'll come with you if you'd like, for like support, you know."

"Thanks Sev, I'd like that"

And two weeks later I was officially trying out for the Gryffindor team. (Told you I got what I wanted)

The morning of tryouts I was just outside the Quidditch pitch talking to my close friend and roommate Alice.

"Dear Merlin, I'm so nervous. I don't think I can do it."

"Come on Lily. Its like only your life dream to play Quidditch and now is your chance. And don't forget all those cute boys in their uniforms that you will get to spend so much time with." She said as she winked at me. "Ohhh that James Potter has just the best body and their Keeper has grown up a lot this summer, I wouldn't mind seeing him in the locker room, if you know what I mean."

"Oh stop, Alice I'm not here to meet boys, I'm here to show them that I'm just as tough!"

"Whatever you say, but be sure to get me some dates!" She called as she retreated to her spot in the stands to watch. I just rolled my eyes. This year there were many more spectators because the news got out that a girl was trying out. This made my hands shake even more.

I approached the middle of the pitch, where a mob of nervous teenage boys armed with brooms, stood around. When I reached their circle, one of the older boys called out "Ahhh so you're the bird who wants to try out." He sniggered, "Your what 5'2 max? Good Luck."

James Potter, a highly popular boy in my year known for his pranks and good looks, said "Its Evans, that girl may be feisty but I don't now if she can hold her own against a lot of highly skilled players as ourselves." I forgot to mention that Potter was also cocky, rude, and disgusting.

"Well Potter, " I spat " You'll see that I can hold more than my own."

"Whatever you say, Little Red." No matter how many times I told him not to call me Little Red he never stopped, it was either Evans or Little Red. Seeing as I had bright red hair, and was rather small, only 5'2, I guess it made sense. Even though I was short, I was also strong. I made sure off it, I worked out and lifted weights to gain as much muscle as possible.

The captain, a seventh year named Mason who played beater, called for everyone's attention. "Alright folks, today we have a number of new people trying out, and I would like everyone to be kind and respectful with good sportsmanship; we are all here to play the game" He said looking at the boys and then motioning to me. "Good, now everyone try your best, and give it everything you've got. Potential beaters and keepers can come with me. And chasers go with Tom," who was another seventh year chaser.

The crowed split, I followed Tom seeing as my position was a chaser.

"Alright" he said, "Currently we are only looking for two chasers and one beater. So sorry to break it to but many of you are going to get cut." This made me very nervous but I tried to seem unfazed and cool on the outside. "We will start with a simple passing exercise to determine who is able to fly, catch and throw accurately. Everyone mount your brooms."

Immediately, I noticed how awful some people were. Had they even been on a broom before? I knew I was alright but compared to these chums I was pretty damn good. This boosted my ego and I started playing with more confidence.

Tom seemed to notice the awful players and started cutting people out right away. After going through a series of drills, he had cut it down to four. Only me and three other guys left. He needed two chasers so two of us had to go. We started a new drill where we attempted scoring while the rings were being defended by our keeper. After an awful mistake, one of the boys was cut bringing it down to three.

The other members of the team came over to watch us battle it out. Tom instructed us to play keep away against each other. I was extremely good at this because I was small and fast, also the boys didn't want to "hit" me. I heard some of the comments of the boys on the sidelines "Wow, she's not half bad." This made me smile as I slammed into one of the boys and stole the quaffle.

Finally the time came, to decide which two of us would make it. We would each get a single shot at the hoops and the first one to miss was out. The two boys were up first.

The larger boy flew out to the center. He was nearly twice the size of me but not very fast. He aimed and flew towards the posts. The Keeper saw which direction he was going and was able to block his throw because the boy was going far to slow. Yes one down I thought!

The second boy took his position, he careened towards the hoops, faking to the right and going left, he swung the ball through to the middle hoop and just barley scored.

Now, it was my turn, I just needed to score and I would be in. I lined up and eyed the Keeper. All I could think of was Alice saying how attractive he was, and seeing him in the locker room…. Wait I needed to focus. I took a breath and began my dive. I swooped towards the middle hoop and got so close that I was right next to the Keeper. Skillfully, I turned my broom on an angle, swung around and scored in the hoop to my left. This was a very difficult move that I took hours to perfect and was proud that I had executed it so well. When I looked over at the audience they all started clapping, some of them in shock. Mason came over to me and shook my hand, "Welcome to the team."


	2. The Team

**Thank you for reading. All characters and ideas belong to the faboulus J.K. Rowling!**

"Hey Evans, wait up!"

I turned and saw James Potter chasing after me through the crowded hallway, with his long legs it was easy for him to catch up to me.

"What do you want, Potter?" I asked.

"Woah there. I just wanted to say how good your shot was yesterday."

I smiled to myself; even James Potter had to admit I was good.

"So Mason told me what the team would be. Mason and the new McKnight kid as beaters. Im obviously Seeker and Nault as Keeper, you and that one lad Frank as right and left side chasers, with Tom as head chaser. Though Mason told me we are keeping that third chaser who tried out, Finnegan, on the roaster just in case you know you get hurt because your 'delicate'."

I scoffed. "What are you kidding me? I think I proved yesterday that I'm fully capable of playing with guys!"

"Hey, its not my call! Mason just wants to me safe is all!"

"Whatever, Potter." I said as I began to walk away so I could go complain to Alice about how stupid boys are.

"Remember, first practice on Saturday at nine!" He called to me.

I gave him the thumbs up sign over my head and continued walking. This was great, me team was going to treat me like a baby.

Saturday morning, I was heading down to the pitch for my first practice. When I reached the locker room doors I halted. Was I supposed to go in to an all boys locker room? What if they were changing? Hesitantly, I knocked on the door.

Nault the keeper poked his head out, "Ahh it's the bird right on time! Come on in everyone's decent...I think" he said as he wiggled his eyebrows at me. I just rolled my eyes and followed him in to the steamy room. Thankfully everyone was fully clothed when I entered.

"Alright team," Mason began, "Clearly you all have enough skill to make it on the Gryffindor team. And I'm proud to me your captain. Practices will be everyday after classes no exceptions, we will play in any weather. Any detentions or other excuses for missing practices" He said looking pointedly at James, "Will result in extra running."

James has always been known as a troublemaker with his other 'Marauders' every year they pull an annual prank. There are four of them, James who seems to be their plan maker. Siruis Black their 'Ring Leader' and also drop dead gorgeous bad boy. Sirius was always reckless and would date multiple girls at once, he was known as the 'heart breaker'. Then there was Remus Lupin, who I personally didn't mind. He was quieter and reserved, yet very smart and sweet. Many of nights, we would do homework together in the Common Room because we seemed to be the only ones who cared and wanted good grades. Last the was Peter Pettigrew, a short pudgy boy who practically worshipped the other three, the poor bloke was like a lost puppy without one of them at his side. Basically, the Marauders had Hogwarts wrapped around their fingers. They would charm the teachers, go where they pleased, and get all the girls. No one ever dared stand up to them.

So when Mason made the point about the extra running for detention, I sniggered because Potter sure spent most of his life in detention. Potter just glared at me.

Finally, practice began. And by practice I mean fat camp, Mason called it 'conditioning' but really I think he was trying to kill us secretly. We never even got to use our brooms, which angered me because I was here to fly!

After what seemed like eternity, practice ended and we all limped off the pitch, everyone's moods down except for Mason. "Now didn't that feel great? Trust me, you will thank me later. We will be the most in-shape team ever!" Everyone just rolled their eyes and groaned.

Once we reached the locker room I realized I couldn't even shower because all the boys had to go first. And there was no way I was walking up to the castle this sweating and gross. I groaned, and sat down outside the locker room and decided to wait until all the guys finished to shower.

Potter walked past, and nudged me with his foot, "Hey Little Red, why don't you come shower, we promise we wont peek" He said winking at me.

"Your an arse Potter." I told him.

"Yeah I get that a lot." He responded cheekily.

After waiting forever, I finally got to shower and head back up to the castle. Dragging myself up the steps, I thought man tomorrow I'm going to feel like shit.


	3. Nerves and Night Walks

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. That is all. Have a nice day! **

Well I survived, the first few weeks of practice were grueling and definitely tested my patience. Luckily, after realizing I could keep up, the guys eventually stopped treating me like a baby and started respecting me as a player. In fact, we worked pretty well as a team and had a good chance of winning the house cup. However, there were instances of sexism or just pervertedness.

Like last week we had one of the warmest practices yet, the temperature reached 98 degrees F, and Mason was not letting up even a little. After, only two minutes we were all drenched in sweat. The boys began taking off their shirts, but Mason would have none of that, "Now men, we have a lady in our presence, I know it's hot but your shirts will remain on."

"Ah come on man, were dying!" McKinght protested.

"Yeah, what if Evans takes off her shirt, then we are all even!" said James.

That night I particularly enjoyed watching Potter struggle up the stairs, Mason had made him run all practice for that comment.

I smirked to myself, somehow ruining Potters day always made mine better. That's kind of the way our relationship works, ever since first year. We always have picked on, teased, and tried to out do each other in everything. Academically, I am a much better student, however, James is wickedly smart when he applies himself. I swear, if we just took a test without studying beforehand he would hands-down beat me. Of course I would never tell him that.

Finally, it was the day before our first game against Ravenclaw. And let me tell you I was a basket of nerves! The day before I had received a letter from the Ministry of Magic stating that they would send a representative to view the game and make sure it was the right choice to let me play. Also, it could potentially lead to co-ed Quidditch next year. But you know, no pressure on me or anything. Also, I wanted to prove myself to all the sexist boys out there who think a girl can't take care of herself and for all those girls who actually believe them.

I was walking around the lake to cool down my nerves and sort my thoughts, there was no way I could go back to my dorm because Alice, as much as I loved her, would probably talk my ear off. She has a thing for the other new chaser Frank, who apparently has a muggle girlfriend back home or something. I honestly don't care much for drama. But you know Alice always over analyzing the situation, and right now I don't think I can stand sitting there smiling, nodding, ummhmming, and reassuring her. Plus, I like having time to myself.

Clearly, no one else wants me to have time for myself, because someone was running up the path calling my name. When the figure got closer I realized it was Mason.

"Hey Lily, I just wrote out this packet for tomorrow explaining all of our tactics and game plan and also the facts we know about the Ravenclaw team. I'm giving one to each player to analyze."

I inwardly groaned. "Well thanks Mason, I'll read it tonight."

"Great" he smiled. "So how are your nerves? Not to freak you out, but everyone will be watching tomorrow to see how you do."

"Yep, got it." I responded.

"But you will completely kick-arse, your one of the most skilled chasers I've ever seen. And you've got guts enough to join a stinky, smelly boys team."

I laughed. "Well I did have a charm put on my nose so I can't smell for the whole season." I joked to him.

"Well then, Can you smell this?" Mason asked while sticking his armpit in my face.

"Gross!" I shrieked. "Don't you have other kids to give homework to?"

"Right, well see you tomorrow bright and early Lily, get good sleep!" He said while running off.

I smiled; Mason was one of the guys I had grown closer to. He almost seemed like a big brother…who gave me homework. I again groaned and looked at the insanely thick packet in my hand. I began flipping through it when I ran right into the one and only James Potter. Could I ever catch a break?

"Oye, Potter watch where you're going."

"Sorry Evans, didn't see you there, so close to the ground."

"Haha, your so funny." I said sarcastically.

"Thanks, I try." he grinned, "So, I notice you've received Mason's book too."

"Unfortunately. How many game tactics do we have?" I said flipping through the quite through book.

"Tons, but you want to know the best one?"

"Enlighten me Potter."

"It's where you just flash the other team, they are so shocked and we easily can win. It's quite simple."

"Your disgusting."

"We are they only team with a girl, might as well use it to our advantage."

"Actually, our team has two girls."

"What?"

"Well considering the way you play I just assumed you were a girl."

"Well played, Little Red."

"Will you please stop calling me that!"

"Never!" He said turning and grabbing my arm. "Here let me escort you back to the castle to prove I am a gentleman, not a lady."

I shook him off. "It's to late for that." I turned on my heel and headed back the other way. "See you tomorrow Potter."

"If you get eaten by some monster, its your fault for not having me escort you!" He called.

I just shook my head. When would James Potter grow up?

**Well fans did you recognize the names Alice and Frank? And what legendary offspring did they produce? Keep reviewing! Thanks!**


	4. Aftermath

**Please, please, please Review! I don't own anything! It all belongs to the spectacular J.K. Rowling!**

We won! We actually won against Ravenclaw!

It was a pretty close game, but we pulled ahead in the end. Mason was so proud of us, but we definitely have things we need to improve on. For example, babying me, the beaters risked other teammates just so they could make sure no bludgers came within 15 feet of me. Also, the other two chasers wouldn't pass to me, even if I was wide open. After me practically ripping their heads off and going into full Lily rage mode, they decided to pass to me. Which worked well because I scored 5 times, it seemed the other team didn't really know how to defend a girl. (Much to my advantage)

Now it was time to go celebrate! Alice and I were getting ready for the Gryffindor house party up in our dorm. Currently, we were arguing over my appearance and wardrobe.

"Come on Lily, don't you want them to see you as more then just one of the guys?"

"Frankly, no. That would be so awkward. Plus there is no way I'd get caught in that!" I said motioning to the outfit Alice had laid out. It was a black tight (and very short) skirt, with a gold, white, and red Gryffindor tank top, paired with high red pumps.

"Lily pleaseee! For me!" Said my very persistent friend wearing a very revealing red dress. "I promise I'll never ask you to do anything else! You'll look so amazing! I won't give up, I hope you realize."

"Fine." I sighed.

Alice squealed, "Now, for your hair and makeup!"

After 30 minutes in the clutches of The Beauty Maniac From Hell, I was finally decent enough to be shown off to the rest of the universe. My hair was straightened, nails painted, and feet dying. So this is what it feels like to be a girl.

As I entered the Common Room, I felt my stomach drop. Was this too much, did I look ridiculous? I was about to turn back and flee this idiotic idea. But I felt a strong arm pulling me back in, "Wow Evans, you clean up nice!" Said James, dragging me to the center of the room.

I was so self-conscious, I just blushed and muttered "You too." There were some catcalls and McKight yelled "Hey Evans, how come you don't dress like this at practice, you look hot."

Finally, my numbness was wearing off and I was able to stick my tongue out at him. I turned away from James and said, "I'm going to find Alice." But I spotted her deep in a quite flirtatious conversation with Frank.

I sighed and walked over to the table with the drinks, and grabbed some butterbeer. I turned and found James had followed me.

"What do you want, Potter?"

"Right now I want you Lily." That was the first time he ever used my name, my eyes widened. The part that scared me was how it sounded good when he said it.

"Too-oo-oo bad," I stuttered, "I'm not for sale."

"What if I made a high bid?" He flirted.

"Not a chance." I said flatly, turning and walking anywhere that was un-potter infested.

Unfortunately, I moved into the midst of a circle of rowdy and slightly drunk older boys.

One grabbed me and pulled me under his arm, which smelled like terrible B.O. "Look what I got here, this little pretty bird. Wait hold it, you're on the team! Hey boys look, this one's on the Quidditch team!"

"Yeah you're the Evans bird!" one guy responded.

"This one's definitely mine!" an acne covered boy called.

"I noticed her first!" Protested the first boy who still had me locked under his arm. I tried struggling out. "Don't leave so soon, bird. Were just getting started.

He started walking to the back corner of the Common Room dragging me along, "My name's Trevor Drake." He slurred try to sound alluring. It instantly clicked in my mind. Trevor is the prat who has dated all the girls in his year and is now moving on to the lower grades. There have been some pretty nasty stories about him.

I felt my legs go weak; I did not want to be left alone with him. Panicking, I started scanning the room for help. No one seemed to notice an innocent red head being dragged away by Trevor Drake!

Alice was completely absorbed with Frank, all my other girlfriends were on the other side dancing, and my team was busy having a burping competition. Oh dear god.

Trevor pushed me up into the corner, "You are very pretty."

I gulped. He started moving closer. I closed my eyes and tried to edge away.

Suddenly there was someone next to Trevor, pulling him away. "He sorry man, but this one's mine." Said James Potter stepping between Trevor and I.

I clung on to his back and peered over at the fuming Trevor Drake.

"Whatever you say. Hey little lady," He said talking to me, "you know where to find me." Winking he stumbled off.

I let my breath out and leaned against the wall. "Thank you, really…thank you."

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think so, just a little shaken up." I said pressing my hand to my temple. All my senses were on overdrive, and I was beginning to have a headache.

James gently put his arm around me; "Lets get you out of here." He said leading me out of the Common Room and into the cool quiet corridors of the castle.

After a while of just walking quietly, I said, "Never thought James Potter would be the one to save me from some pervert. I always thought he would be the pervert." I said jokingly.

He laughed, but then said; "You know I would never do that to you." He then added, "You're one of my teammates, plus I wouldn't do that to any girl!"

"Right." I said.

"I think Trevor Blake is disgusting." He said.

"You didn't have to smell him, I thought I was going to puke!" I exclaimed, we both laughed.

Without realizing it we had made it down to the kitchens, "Want a milkshake? I've charmed the house elves, they love me!" James boasted.

"Actually, a milkshake would be really nice!"

And he was right; the elves did love him. "Mister Potter, what would you like?" "We are at your service!" They kept offering food and squeaking so we decided to take our milkshakes to go.

We continued our walk around the school, talking about random things. We started talking about my family and me being friends with Severus.

"My family is completely clueless when it comes to magic; my sister thinks I'm a freak and needs to be locked up." I said. James looked at me sympathetically. "That's why Severus was my one link to the magical world and I learned as much as I could from him. Lately, I haven't talked to him, and I feel terrible but I just haven't had time. Plus, he's always with his creepy dark Slytherin friends."

I was sad thinking about how much Sev and I have grown apart, I mean he was the one who encouraged me to play Quidditch. I shivered, I had taken off my heels earlier because they were far too uncomfortable, and we had now reached the cold dungeons.

"Are you cold?" James asked.

"Just a bit, we should probably head back."

"Here." Said James slipping off his jacket and putting it on me, it was far too big but very warm and smelled delicious.

"Wow, I just realized how small you really are!" James laughed.

"Not to small too kick your arse at Quidditch!" I teased.

"You wish." He said smiling.

That night as I lay in bed, I thought, "When did James Potter grow up?"

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks xoxo**


End file.
